


"You are my family"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Tumblr: @cyn-00
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	"You are my family"

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) _ _(requests currently closed)_

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629877226743218176/you-are-my-family-for-moreid-pretty-please-if)

_This is n. 14 from "fluff"_

* * *

The jet had been quiet for at least an hour. Everyone except for Reid had seemingly long fallen asleep, and they would arrive at Quantico in 30 minutes at most - 27 minutes, the genius gauged.

He _really_ had no more excuses to further procrastinate what he'd been meaning to tell Morgan for the past three weeks. Now or never.

Spencer lifted his eyes from the book he'd been pointlessly holding in his hands since they took off and looked up at his very much asleep boyfriend, still wearing his beloved headphones.

He swallowed. "Derek?"

No answer.

Reid leaned forward just enough to be able to easily reach the man's crossed arms with his hand. He brushed his fingers on his forearm to avoid startling him.

"Der?" he repeated in a lower and more intimate tone.

Derek slightly winced and instinctively scratched his arm where the other's finger pads had ghosted over it.

" _Mm'_ yeah?" he mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes and taking off his headphones as he straightened in the seat.

"I'm- I'm sorry I woke you but I, uh... I really have to ask you something ?"

Morgan leaned in to rest his forearms on his knees under the tray table; the mild wobbling in the other's voice having piqued his interest.

"What's that, baby?" he said softly, ignoring the unneeded apology - purposely or not, Derek himself couldn't quite figure out.

Spencer nodded shortly and took a couple of deep breaths. He eyed down again at the forgotten book and closed it at last, settling it atop the small table and running his fingertips on its leather-coated spine.

"I was wondering if..." he let out another shaky sigh. "...if you'd like to move in with me?"

'Caught off guard' would be the most blatant euphemism to describe Morgan's reaction in response to the question. He tried to limit the external display of such to a gulp and an arching of eyebrows, while inside his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Before answering, he reached out to place his palm over the boy's jittery hand on top of the book cover.

Spencer brought his eyes back to him.

"Yeah." he replied at last, grinning widely. "I'd _really_ like that, pretty boy."

Spencer ducked his head again to look at their hands; a few curls falling before his face from where they were tucked behind his ears, barely hiding one of the biggest smiles Derek had ever seen gracing his lips.

Morgan stroked the other's knuckles with his thumb. "Honestly, I thought you were gettin' tired of me after spending all day together at work." he joked - not _actually_ joked, though.

Reid lifted his chin to look at him, re-adjusting his brunette locks where they were supposed to have stayed in the first place.

He hesitated a few seconds and eventually scrunched his nose playfully, shaking his head. "Not possible."

Derek's smile grew into a chuckle as he tilted his head.

During the brief silence, Spencer's gaze reunited with the other's fingers tracing unknown patterns on the back of his hand.

"Oh! Right-" the genius mumbled to himself as he remembered something, removing his hand from under Derek's to pat the pockets of his jacket in search for a specific object.

Morgan's pupils chased his boyfriend's clumsy motions with a slightly amused frown.

Spencer took out of his left pocket what he'd been looking for, placing it on the tray table: a key.

The man's eyes glanced in between that and Reid's face a couple times, before finally picking it up to scrutinize it as if it were the most interesting key he'd ever seen - it _was_ , sort of. In a metaphorical way.

"...you made a copy before knowing what I'd answer?" he dared to ask.

The man in front of him merely shrugged. "Call it profiling ?" he said, a funny but cute expression crinkling his features.

Morgan snorted briefly before starting to gradually drift into a more serious state of mind; a couple minutes of quiet hanging gingerly in between him and Reid.

"I also thought..." he prompted to get the other's attention. "that _I'd_ have to ask you at some point."

His boyfriend didn't seem to get the hint.

"I didn't think you'd ever get to be comfortable enough to share your spaces with me." Derek explained, careful not to sound accusing.

Spencer considered the man's statement for a while.

"I didn't think either." he agreed, unexpectedly. "Honestly it doesn't bother me only when it's my mom...or you guys..." the genius' voice got lower by the second.

"... _my family_." he concluded, smiling bashfully.

Derek chose not to reply just yet; his gaze softening visibly whereas on the other hand Spencer's dropped, concentrating on how to phrase what he wanted to phrase.

"... _ **you**_ **are my family** , Derek." he whispered at last. If Spencer's knees holding his clasped hands in place were succeeding to keep them from trembling, his voice on the contrary was helplessly failing at remaining steady throughout those 5, simple words.

Morgan stayed silent once again, merely reaching a hand above the table separating them to lift his boyfriend's chin and lightly bump an index on his nose; knowing that, when Spencer opened his heart to him, he needed reassurance and unspoken proof that Derek was listening more than actual _words_.

Reid was now able to keep at bay the quivering in his hands and voice both.

"...I know you can't really consider _me_...your family, because you have your mom and sisters and- and _probably_ a bunch of other relatives, but for me..." he trailed off, lowering his gaze once again. "...my- my dad was never family to me...and my mom can't always function enough to...to _feel_ like a mother and- o- of course I cannot blame her for it! But you...you always felt like family, now more than ever but honestly even before...you know, before _this_?"

Spencer paused to catch a glimpse of the other's expression, trying to fathom if he'd picked up on what he meant with _'this'_.

Even once the man nodded, Reid somehow felt a million other things surfacing to the forefront of his mind right in that moment, things he knew he didn't need to voice but were escaping him before he could grasp onto them.

"I'm infinitely grateful that I have you in my life." he murmured. "even if I'm not exactly sure what...what I did to deserve you." Spencer added in a witty, sheepish snort.

Morgan shook his head, at this point unable to keep himself from speaking up and cupping the man's cheek in his hand.

"Baby, _stop_ saying things like that," he paused, stroking Spencer's cheekbone with a thumb as if feeling the need to ease down the mild harshness that had possibly accompanied his tone.

"and don't _ever_ assume that just because I have a full family you count less than them."

Derek was expecting a nod at best and a self-denigrating retort at worst, what he was surely _not_ expecting from his boyfriend was to shoot up from his seat to make his way around the tray table and sit beside him, hurling himself into his arms in a matter of 3 seconds.

Of course he more than happily hugged the boy back and dug his fingers in his curls, because it was only natural; however Derek didn't bother hiding a slightly surprised reaction - Spencer never liked to display affection _even_ during the flights home, when the team were sleeping 9 times out of 10. To push himself to do such gesture Morgan reckoned that what he said must have _really_ struck him, and his caught-off-guard state quickly became one overflowing with feeling honored and touched.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Spencer slightly loosened the clench of his arms around his torso and nosed his neck, releasing a deep breath.

"So...we're going to your place then?" Derek's question wedged a narrow gap in between their bodies.

Spencer tilted his chin up to meet his eyes shortly before laying small pecks on the corners of the man's lips and Cupid's bow and chin.

Morgan lightly giggled both at his boyfriend for being _that_ level of adorable, and at himself for having managed to meet his lips only _once_ at most.

"I'll take that as a yes."

" _Mh-mh,_ " Spencer hummed into the last of several kisses. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
